


Wake and Smash

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: So, anonymous requested a piece inspired by a comic strip about Levi x Petra where he wakes her up to have sex, and it was just so sweet I had to!





	Wake and Smash

Eren slowly stirred from a dream that left him very hard; a dream where he'd come home from work to his fiancée wearing nothing but a black lace, cropped tank and thong set, which is exactly what happened last night, in fact. He sleepily pushed his fingers through his hair and looked beside him at Mikasa, fast asleep on her side and, thankfully, still dressed in that same attire. To say that he was salivating for her all over again would be a gargantuan understatement, so he rolled over to make her the little spoon and softly trailed kisses along her shoulder to her neck as his hand slipped under her arm to gently grab her breast. But since she's such a light sleeper, Mikasa let out a soft groan and stretched out against him, now aware of how hard he is against her thigh. "No, Eren..."

"Trust me, this won't take long."

"But I'm sleeping..." Mikasa mumbled, allowing him to kiss further down her neck as he slowly pulled her panties just enough to push his cock between her thighs. She smiled and let out a soft, pleasurable exhale as he entered from behind and let him move her leg around to make it so she was laying on her stomach.

"I know baby. You don't have to wake up." He moved slowly at first and wasn't surprised to find how wet she is already, even though she's barely awake. What really seemed to jostle her senses was when he went off like a rocket and absolutely railed her, that is if the moans, the lazy bouncing of her hips, and whimpers had anything to say. He leaned down over her back and buried his face in her neck, biting down on the space she always covers with her scarf to add another hickey to her milky flesh.

"Ahhha! Erennn!" At this point, he has her so drunk on him and she's so tired that she barely had the time to process what occurred when he moved her onto her back then hoisted one of her legs up on his shoulder, making her cry out as she white knuckled the sheets. Then she captured his hips with her legs and offered a warm, sleepy smile with a sultry, half lidded gaze as he leaned down to kiss her, cradling her face in his hand.

"I love you, Miki, I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid a hand down his back in the hopes of encouraging him to push deeper, moaning and whimpering softly in his ear. He kissed her cheek before burying his face in the side of her neck, the feeling of her hips returning his thrusts quickly sending him over the edge, but not before she started clawing at his back to tell him that a powerful orgasm has been successfully achieved on her end. "Ahhh! Baby, yes!" She croaked, crying out from the pleasure of getting fucked through her climax as he slammed into her with each explosive coating of her womb.

"Fuck!" His voice was low and husky and it satisfied her to no end, because, though he does this every time he cums, it's still reassuring to know how satisfied her man is. All he said, like they always joke now that she has an IUD: "Thank god you can't get pregnant."


End file.
